Star-Crossed Lovers
by mashymre
Summary: Minato and Yukari enjoy some time together on Shirakawa Boulevard. "Enjoy" might be stretching it a bit. Not smut, I swear.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, or the characters involved. No profit is made from the publication of this work.**

_Open your eyes_, a voice whispered. It was sultry, seductive, filled to the brim with unrestrained lust. Minato, being a hormonal teenage boy, followed its instructions. He blinked a few times, his eyes taking a moment or so to adjust to the dim red light. He sat up on the bed, still blinking. He was groggy to the point of being incoherent; it felt like his mind was so foggy he couldn't see straight. Where was he? Whose room was this? Was it his?

_Look over there_.

Minato looked. There was a door on the opposite side of the room. Light and steam were leaking around its edges. And that sound- was someone humming? The voice sounded familiar…

_Go to her._

Minato went. Or at least, tried to. Getting to his feet was a chore in itself. He just couldn't seem to figure out where they were. By the time he'd located one foot, he'd forgotten where the other one was.

_Hurry! She needs you now!_

Minato stumbled off of the bed and onto his feet, driven onward by a blend of hormones and sheer willpower. Miraculously, he managed to close the distance between himself and the door without falling on his face. He could hear the humming more clearly now. He was almost certain he had met the voice's owner before. But that made sense, didn't it? He wouldn't just pop in the bathroom unannounced on someone he didn't know, would he? What if she was on the toilet? That would be really awkward for everyone involved.

_She is not on the toilet. She is waiting, waiting for you and you only. Go to her._

Well, that cleared things up a bit. Minato was glad to hear it. He fumbled with the doorknob for what felt like an eternity before realizing that it turned right, not left. Even so, despite him tugging with all of his might, the door wouldn't budge. What was with this thing?

_It opens in, not out._

Oh. That would explain it. Somewhat sheepishly, Minato pushed it open and staggered inside. A wave of muggy air and nearly blinding steam clouds greeted him. Through the haze, he could just barely make out the figure of someone in the shower. It was more than enough to encourage him to keep going. His feet splashed through a growing puddle of water as he approached the tub.

Dimly, he realized that whoever she was, she hadn't even bothered to close the shower curtain. Some niggling voice at the back of his mind insisted that something wasn't right here. Even if she was waiting for him, surely she'd have the sense to keep water from going all over the floor. What kind of idiot even did that? Now his shoes were probably ruined. Why had he even been sleeping with shoes on in the first place?

_Just relax, give in... there's no need to worry about things like that._

Minato closed his eyes and kneaded his forehead. His head was beginning to throb. Something wasn't right here. There was something he was forgetting, something important—

_You're imagining things._

Minato sighed, nodding absently. He was making mountains out of molehills. None of that mattered. What did matter was the girl in front of him. She was waiting for him. She needed him and he needed her. That was all that mattered. He opened his eyes, only to freeze up completely at the sight that awaited him.

With the bathroom door left open, the steam had almost completely dissipated, leaving the girl's body unobscured. Minato swallowed, his hands trembling slightly and his pants getting noticeably tighter. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted just slightly as she hummed peacefully. The strong, fruity smell of shampoo wafted through the air as she massaged it into her wet brown hair, oblivious to his presence. She was beautiful. She was the girl of his dreams.

She was his dormmate, Yukari Takeba.

_Embrace your desire._

Minato needed no encouragement. He already had one leg in the bathtub before the disembodied voice had even finished its sentence. The overhead nozzle soaked his uniform in seconds, but his clothes were the last thing on his mind at the moment. Directly in front of him was the glorious culmination of thousands of years of human evolution: the boobies.

Minato wasn't quite sure how many boobs he had seen in his life, but these definitely topped the list. They weren't exceptionally large by any means, but there was more than enough charm in their creamy white, perky, pleasantly round forms. Minato stood stock still, frozen in place with sheer awe. Nothing could ever be better than this. Nothing.

"You can touch them, you know. I want you to. Touch me… Minato-kun…"

Yukari's voice startled Minato so much that he actually tore his eyes away from her boobs and onto her face. Her eyes were glassy, half-lidded, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her red lips. Minato swallowed again, feeling heat creeping into his cheeks.

_Enjoy the moment… that which cannot be felt is merely a dream. The present is all we have. _

Yukari reached forward, gently grasping Minato's hands and guiding them to her breast. Minato swallowed a third time, his face feeling several degrees hotter than the surface of the sun. She giggled at his expression and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on now—no need to be shy."

Minato nodded slowly, still in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he really touching boobs? _Yukari's_ boobs? Tentatively, he squeezed one of them, eliciting a short moan.

That settled it. He was definitely touching boobs. And if the brown eyes and warm lips inches from his own were any indication, they indeed belonged to Yukari. The pressure in his head and the pressure inside his pants throbbed in unison.

"Minato-kun... I feel like… like I've wanted this for such a long time, and I didn't even realize it. I guess that seems kind of silly, doesn't it?" She laughed again, her cheeks coloring a faint pink.

Minato reached up, brushing her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered, tracing the curve of her cheek before cupping it tenderly. Her hand soon mimicked his own, the blush on her cheeks growing more vivid and her smile growing wider.

_That's right. Let your desire free you from your shackles… Such is my wish…_

The voice was right. There was no reason for him to hesitate like this. If he just leaned forward a few inches and kissed those lips, he knew that nothing but bliss would await him. The two of them would be together forever. Nothing could be more important than that. Not even eliminating the Shadows.

Wait a minute. Eliminating the Shadows?

Minato retracted the hand that wasn't still holding her boob and massaged his aching head. The voice in his mind—and Yukari's eyes—something wasn't right here. There was something he was forgetting. There was something more important he had to do. What was it?

_Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts… Embrace your desire…_

The fog was lifting from his mind. Memories were finally leaking through the haze of hormones and whispers. With them came a realization that hit him like a sack of bricks to the testicles. Now wasn't the time for boob-holding! They were on a mission! Mitsuru, Fuuka, the others! Where were they?

"Aww, are you going to make me do all the work?" Yukari teased, pressing her body against his.

Minato's eyes grew wide as he grasped the implications of what was going on. A Shadow. Their minds were being controlled by a Shadow. This was so bad. Everything about this was bad. Even if they destroyed the Shadow, Yukari was going to KILL him when she found out about this. Hastily, he tried to explain the situation and avert his own untimely death, only for Yukari to press a finger to his lips and shush him.

"There'll be time for talking later," she said. "Right now, I guess… you want me to take the lead, huh? That's fine… I'll be gentle, I promise. Minato-kun…"

Frantically and completely unsuccessfully, he tried to stop her deft hands from unbuttoning his uniform. This was bad. This was so bad. He was going to die. Wriggling out of his shirt and away from her hands like a blue-haired eel, he made a run for the doorway, only to be taken down by a flying tackle. Minato spluttered indignantly as she rolled him onto his back and pinned his hands to the floor.

"Geez, Minato-kun. Why are you struggling so much? I thought you wanted this, too. I want it. I want it more than anything. More than—!"

Yukari's intense, determined expression gradually shifted to utter confusion. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand from his wrist and rubbed her forehead.

"…Uh… What was I…?"

She blinked a few times, as if seeing the situation around her for the first time. Her eyes no longer resembled empty mirrors, but were back to their usual warm brown depths. She stared down at Minato uncomprehendingly before her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp, hurriedly covering her chest with an arm.

"What are you..! Aaah! Wh-what is this? You pervert!"

Minato tried desperately to explain, but Yukari was having none of it. His first sentence was cut off by a backhand that he was sure knocked a tooth loose, and the next one by a knee in his crotch that would probably render him infertile for the rest of his life.

As Yukari drew back her fist for the haymaker of the century and Minato surrendered himself to death's cold embrace, a familiar-sounding voice rang in their heads.

"Oh, I can finally reach you!" Fuuka said, oblivious to the brutal death she had just saved Minato from. "Can you two hear me?"

"I hear you," Minato said, earning a glare from Yukari, who suddenly became aware that she was still straddling a half-naked boy and leapt away, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got separated," Fuuka continued. "The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there."

"Ok," Minato said, stifling a groan as he climbed to his feet. Broken testicles or not, they still had a mission to fulfill. Yukari, who had retreated behind the shower curtain and was pulling on her soggy clothes at near-light speed, said nothing.

"… Did you hear that, Yukari?" Fuuka asked.

Yukari started. "Uh… sorry. Y-yeah, I heard you," she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Um… did something happen?"

"No! Nothing!" Tearing the shower curtain open, she tossed two forlorn pieces of cloth onto Minato's head and stormed past. "C'mon. Let's go."

After a few moments of careful thought, Minato identified the cloth as his uniform. He glanced towards the door as he shoved his arms through the dripping sleeves and buttoned his shirt back up. Yukari was waiting with her back turned, glaring daggers (if daggers were made of molten steel and Garudyne, that is) over her shoulder at him.

"If you tell anyone… I won't ever speak to you again."

Minato nodded, rubbing his cheek and stepping gingerly as he followed her out the door. This night couldn't be over too soon.


End file.
